


winning and losing

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Light Angst, Linzin - Freeform, but I imagined them, it could be any f/m relationship really, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: My first "fanfic" ever - well, first english one at least. I do not know what this is I just thought fuck it so here ya go. Enjoy. Any tips/constructive criticism are welcome.





	winning and losing

**Author's Note:**

> My first "fanfic" ever - well, first english one at least. I do not know what this is I just thought fuck it so here ya go. Enjoy. Any tips/constructive criticism are welcome.

Screaming, yelling, shouting – plates and vases were flying around with insults and all the dark, bad thoughts they every had. They always ended up fighting.  But this one was worse than all the others before.

 

 

 

“ _For me?“, she asked, smiling at him. He smiled back. “You didn‘t have to.“ His smile grew as he saw how tight she was holding the flowers to her chest._

“ _I wanted to.“ He answered, knowing he would do everything to see her smiling like that again._

 

 

 

Before he even knew what was happening she slapped him, putting all her anger and frustration into it. They were both quiet in an instant, looking at each other with tears in their eyes. “How could this happen? We have been so happy.“ Neither of them knew the answer.

 

 

 

_He tasted like raw honey and wind, his lips were so soft she was melting under his touch. Her hands ran over his body, memorising every curve, every patch of soft skin. Hands were in her hair, on her face, her back – everywhere. She couldn‘t tell where one of them stopped and the other started._

 

 

 

“Im sorry, please, don't go,“ she sounded desperate, desperate for him to stay, to kiss her, touch her, to tell her that everything would be fine. But he didn‘t listen, didn‘t want to, he turned around, running away without looking back. She cried.

 

 

 

_It was getting dark and they both had to go home. They were holding on to each other, they both didn‘t want to be the first one to let go. When he finally left, he kissed her one last time, looking at her with so much love it made her heart stop. “I‘ll come back to you, I swear.“ And he did._

 

 

 

He came back every time until one time he didn‘t

 


End file.
